


Untilted as yet

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry and Peter are brother/cousins, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Divorce, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: On the night he was supposed to reach the Dursleys, Harry Potter took an unexpected detour ending up in the house of three brothers.From there his life is filled with adventure, magic and...superheroes?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Original Male Character, Loki/Stephen Strange/Original Male Character, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

As night settled over England and the stars began to appear a figure raced across the atmosphere.

It hurdled through the air at a breakneck speed, anyone who witnessed the event would put it down to a falling star but upon closer inspection would instead find a larger than average man riding atop a flying motorcycle. 

The almost Giant was hairy. With a thick, black beard and hair. Swaddled precariously baby blanket inside man's coat was the tiny form of a baby. Now, this baby was special. More special than most anyone could know. 

So special that Lady Magic took special interest in the boy. such special interest that she sent a small burst of magic into the air around the flying contraption to upset it's movement. Knocking it off course by about ten miles. Not that the giant was aware of such a thing. Now, instead of making it's way across the sky over London, instead he flew across a small hamlet town of Chistrun. As they passed over another house Magic unsettled the bike again, causing it to ripple and the small bundle to fall from the giants coat. Who kept flying unaware he'd dropped his precious cargo. 

======================================================================================================

While the little baby fell through the air, below him was a peculiar trio. Peculiar to the people of Christrun at any rate. One was settled comfortably in a deck chair, swaddled in blankets and pillows while the other two attempted to make him as comfortable as they could. 

"Okay, that's enough. I don't need all this you know," Victor laughed, a bell sounding thing. His oldest brother, Benjamin simply lay another blanket across his lap. 

"You're pregnant, we must take good care of you," he rebutted. "If that husband of yours was any good, he'd be the one taking care of you. Not us," He grumbled. Victor winced slightly at the reminder of his tattered marriage. 

"Yes, but only two weeks, not eight months. there's still a while yet," 

Damian, the youngest of the brothers smiled before looking up at the sky. Something catching his attention, it was small, almost missable.

"Hey, do you see that?" he pointed to the dark shape in the air, falling closer to them by the second. 

"Oh my. What do you think it is?" Victor asked, removing the blankets packed around him, only to be stopped by Ben who rewrapped him. "Shooting star?" 

"Drone," Benjamin countered, "We're being spied on by the government," 

"Which one?" Damian snarked, before narrowing his eyes, Magic took the chance to enhance his eyes subtly and let the man focus on the baby. "Oh my God. It's a baby!" With that the twenty year old raised his hand and spoke two words,

" _Arresto momentum!"_ A light flashed from his fingertips and hit the child, slowing it's fall enormously. A quick summoning charm later and Damian was stood in his backgarden with an armful of a beautiful baby boy. With tuffs of dark hair and pale skin. Looking him over for injuries, of which there was only a thin scar, red but looking to be healing nicely, he turned to present his treasure to his brothers. Victor did stand that time and waved his wand over the baby. 

"No injuries. A simple calming draught in his belly, looks to be about eight hours so...at six someone attempted to put him down for sleep or a nap," 

"And he ended up falling through the air?" Benjamin asked, eyes confused but still let his fingers trace the baby's chubby cheeks.

"He's about eighteen months. Any Identification on him?"

Checking the folds of the blanket and then the blanket itself all they found was the name 'Harry' embroidered in the bottom left corner. Damian led he way back inside the house, putting 'Harry' down on the sofa, 

"You know when we made that bet about which one of us would become a parent first? Yeah I win," he announced. Something inside him had been caught by the little creature they had found. Like the baby had grabbed a hold of his soul and was clinging on tight. A peace filled him in a way he'd been searching for, for a long time.

"Damian you can't keep him." Victor cried. "He obviously belongs to someone else. His parents are probably worried," 

"So worried that somehow their baby was falling out of the sky at sixty miles an hour?"

"Accidental magic," Benjamin explained away, just as not on board with this plan as his brother. 

"Yes, lets accept that. Why would a baby that is suppose to be asleep, wish himself to be as far away from his parents as he could get? The answers I'm coming up with don't make me comfortable giving my child back to them," He ended the conversation when the baby started to squirm, woken by the strange voices around him. Damian knelt down next to the creature and cooed when jade green eyes blinked open. They locked on his figure quickly but the child didn't cry. He just watched him, and Damian watched back. After a moment 'Harry' gave a cute yawn and his eyes closed again. 

"That decides it. He's mine now," Damian said. Scooping him up the man made his way up the stairs to his room. Victor looked at Benjamin, who looked at Victor. 

"There's nothing we can say to change his mind," 

"But we are definitely taking that child to Gringotts tomorrow morning for a geneology test, and then giving him back. I don't want any kidnapping charges laid against me,"


	2. Chapter 2

As the occupants of the house slept, Magic got to work. She gently bound the little boys magic to that of Damian’s. Nothing short of death would separate the pair. Harry would need a protector as the war crept ever closer. After that she stole into the minds of the two reluctant brothers. 

Victor was a kind soul. That she could tell without reading his mind or magic. The love he felt for those around him was astounding, his refusal to abandon his husband despite the man’s dismissal was awe inspiring and soul wrenching, she ached for the man. It was easy to suggest keeping Harry to the man, because he was with-child himself. All Magic had to do was plant the suggestion of a brother for his child. The promise of a happy life with his loved ones was an easy one to make for the man. By morning he would be more than happy to make room in their life for the child. 

Benjamin was harder to convince. He didn’t think adopting a child that fell from the sky was a smart idea, the child belonged to another family and if-  _ when-  _ they came looking for him his family would be in danger. They would assume they’d kidnapped the child, and his brothers would be arrested, Victor could lose the baby and Damian would be chained up for the dementors lacking mercy. He couldn’t let that happen. Magic wouldn’t twist his mind too much; it wouldn’t do to have Benjamin’s affection for the boy be fabricated. She just placed the thought of how  _ right  _ the child was. How he would belong to them entirely. She gave him the safety net of a future. 

By morning no-one in the house would deny that little boy. 

=================================================================================

Thousands of miles away a brunette man sat nursing a tumble of whiskey. Not his first of the night, dare to say not the first of the week. Since he’d sent his husband  away, he’d been drinking. 

Clutched in his other hand was the picture of their wedding day. They went with a magical wedding as gay marriage wasn’t legal in the muggle world yet, but they signed a civil partnership certificate in 1999 in California. It was the perfect day, sun shining, his lover looked beautiful in his white suit with his brothers standing behind him. Two years, he’d managed two years before he ruined everything. 

_ Pregnant _

Tony Stark was going to be a  _ Father. _

And it scared the crap out of him. So much that he’d told his husband to leave. To return when Tony called for him, and he wasn’t sure he ever would. He didn’t know how to be a father, how to look after a precious life, his own father could barely stand him, and Tony was deathly scared of turning into him. Of emotionally scarring his child. And he was making a cracking start! 

Draining his glass Tony stood on shaky legs, stumbled over to his, _their,_ fireplace and returned the picture. He ran a finger across his lover’s face, his bright, loving smile and turned to pass out in their bed. Their cold, empty, _lonely,_ bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came softly. The suns rays brushed against Benjamins face like a kiss, leaving a warm feeling on his skin. Rolling over with a groan Ben blinked groggily but pulled himself from his soft, warm, comfortable bed and heading for a shower.

Twenty minutes later Ben had the teapot on the cooker, and breakfast plated for his brothers and the little boy Damian had adopted. An owl had already delivered the morning paper and several letters for the family. Sitting in his usual seat at the table he unfolded the paper and promptly chocked on the waffle he’d taken a bite out of.

“VICTOR! DAMIAN! GET DOWN HERE!” He shouted, spreading the paper out on the table, breakfast forgotten, as was the teapot that was now screaming on the stove. Victor was the first to appear, his dressing gown closed askew and hair a complete mess. He was panting from rushing from his bedroom, cheeks a little red. Benjamin immediately shoved the paper to the back of his mind and scolded his little brother for running downstairs in his condition, steering him to a seat.

“Oh, for goodness sake! I wouldn’t be running if you hadn’t started screaming up the house Ben, and take the tea off the stove,” he retorted. Ben grimaced and grabbed the mat they used to grab the kettles handle and moved it to the table. Damian chose that moment to enter the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and holding baby Harry with the other arm, he murmured something unintelligible and reached for the cream to put in his tea.

“Why is Ben screaming first thing on a Saturday? Black didn’t send him nudes, again did he?” that made Victor chuckle, remembering when Sirius Black and Benjamin had a very ‘serious’ rivalry going on who could shag more of the Hogwarts populace than the other. With Sirius being Bisexual and Benjamin Gay it made for a serious betting pool. And Sirius kept trying to add Ben to his list by sending him moving pictures of himself nude, the first time it happened Ben had screamed so loud it startled the owls in the Owlery.

“No, fuckface,” Ben growled. Victor gasped and took Harry into his arms to cover the baby’s ears. That made Harry giggle and babble at his new Uncle. Victor scowled at his older brother,

“Ben! Watch your language around Harry!” he hissed. Ben had the decency to look ashamed at that, but the mention of Harry had him shoving the paper at the other two men.

“Well, Harry is a bonified hero. Defeated the Dark Lord and everything,” he explained, “seems he’s also an orphan now as well, so no need to worry about his parents looking for him or anything,” Victor had gone pale at the news, clutching Harry to his chest he read the Daily Prophet article quickly before sending it to Damian whose was stood stone-faced.

“It’s a lie. There’s no possible way Harry could have killed him, no. That bastard is still out there,” the youngest wasn’t convinced. Voldemort was too highly skilled to be defeated by a baby. No, if anyone could have killed Voldemort it would have to have been one of the Potters, most probably Lilly.

Ben nodded, in total agreement with Damian.

“Well, I think we need to get out of England at the very least. Dear old Dad wasn’t happy with Victor's marriage to the muggle, and he’s not going to be impressed that Damian’s taken in the child that supposedly defeated him,” Victor winced at the mention of his husband. He was certain it was only the heavy magical tracing America had that stopped their father from following them and killing Tony. He dreaded to think of what he might do if he found out about the baby Victor was carrying.

“Gringotts first. We need to seal the Potters vaults, move our own and get adoption papers for Harry. Then we leave,”

“But, where will we go? Tony won’t take me back,” Victor asked. Ben snarled at the thought of his brothers worthless, deadbeat, no-good husband.

“It’s fine. I have real estate left to me by mother,” Damian dismissed the worry instantly. Raven Lycan-Slytherin was as hardheaded as they came. And marrying the Dark Lord had not changed any of that. She’d divided her wealth into three with Damian getting the largest slice, as Ben would receive the Slythering vaults and Victor had already stated his didn’t need nor want a large estate to run.

“That reminds me, Ben if he really is dead…you need to take up the family title,” Ben grimaced. Growing up it had been something he’d always wanted. To be seen as responsible enough to run the family, have his fathers pride and confidence. But now…it felt tainted.

“I’ll think about,” he settled. Damian scoped his baby up from Victors lap and left to go change and feed him.


End file.
